


Nyssa Al Ghul imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Nyssa Al Ghul imagines from my tumblrs





	Nyssa Al Ghul imagines

Six months ago Nyssa took over as the leader of the league, it was also when you and her were officially wed.

As Nyssa’s loyal husband you were always by her side.

You were standing next to her, members of the league taking guard all over the room as she discussed business with a concerned general.

“If we don’t take action soon the league will appear weak and-” he started but suddenly an assassin came crashing through the window.

He charged straight for Nyssa but you stepped in front her, drawing your sword and blocking him from her.

You and the assassin fought, your swords clashing against each other.

Her guards moved to assist you but Nyssa motioned for them to stand down.

Nyssa watched as you fought the assassin, unintentionally getting aroused. 

You found an opening and pushed your sword forward, going right through the assassins chest. 

He fell dead in front of you as you withdrew your sword.

You turned around to face Nyssa, putting your sword back into its casing on your waist.

“Get rid of him and find out who sent him,” you demanded to two of the guards who hurriedly dragged the body away.

Nyssa bit her lip at you taking charge.

“General, we will finish our discussion later. You are all dismissed, I must speak to my husband alone,” Nyssa ordered.

You smirked, you always did love when Nyssa referred to you as her husband.

When everyone left Nyssa sauntered back over to her throne, taking a seat.

“What did you want to talk about?” you asked curiously.

“Come here,” she said motioning with her finger for you to approach the throne, “on your knees.”

You kneeled down in front of her.

“Closer,” she said.

You scooted closer to her, your face practically level with her crotch.

She looked around to make sure no one was in the room with you two before lifting her hips slightly and pulling her pants to her knees.

“Pleasure me,” she grinned.

“Of course my love,” you smiled, taking a hold of her thighs and bringing her forward.

Your tongue glided through her slit which was already efficiently wet.

“Did you get aroused watching me defend you?” you teased.

“My husband killed an assassin that was sent after me, how could I not get aroused at that sight,” she moaned as your tongue continued pleasuring her.

You sucked on her clit, bringing two fingers up to her slit and pushing inside.

You pumped your fingers in and out of her as you flicked and sucked on her clit.

Nyssa’s back arched against the throne as she came, your name falling off her lips.

“Is there anything else I can do for you love?” you asked kissing her thighs.

She leaned down and undid your pants, pulling your hard cock out and stroking a few times. 

Nyssa got up and turned around, positioning herself so her ass was facing you and she was bent over the throne.

“Fuck me,” she stated and you didn’t waste a second as you guided your cock to her entrance.

You steadied yourself on your knees, slipping your cock into her.

Rolling your hips you quickly found a rhythm that felt good for both of you.

Holding onto Nyssa you rocked against her with your thighs hitting the back of hers with every thrust.

You felt yourself close to releasing so you snaked a hand around her and began drawing small circles on her clit to help her cum again.

Nyssa moaned as she tightened around you and came, causing you to climax with her.

When you came down from your high you pulled out of her and bent down, licking up the cum that dripped out of her.

“Would you like to continue this back in the privacy of our bedroom?” you asked her.

Nyssa smirked as she fixed her clothes and made herself decent.

You and Nyssa couldn’t get back to your room fast enough.


End file.
